Ne m'attendais pas
by Moon Erebos
Summary: No era, ni remotamente, el epitome de vikingo, pero su fiereza en la batalla lo conquisto. Por supuesto, nunca se lo diria. No se esperaba caer enamorado del 'sacrificio' pero lo hizo, esa es otra cosa que no pretende decirle, nunca si es posible. Pero mientras permanezca a su lado, eso es lo de menos. Book/Fislegs
1. Chapter 1

_**Este Fic participa en el reto #6 del grupo de facebook Caldo de Toohtcup para el Alma**_

**_Es un Daglegs... me disculpan si cometo algunos errores en cuanto a la descripción pero... no me he leido, desgraciadamente, mas que el primer libro e-e_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenencen a Cressida Crowell_**

* * *

**_Ne m'attendais pas_**

Cuando conoció a Fishlegs Ingerman, no era más que un alfeñique, desgarbado, flacucho, asmático, debilucho y _patético_ niño.

Con el rostro lleno de urticaria, el cabello castaño negro mal cortado y revuelto, los ojos hundidos y perdidos tras unas gruesas gafas, o la nariz siempre metida en alguno de los escasos libros existentes.

Era la cosa más tonta y patética que había conocido. Incluso, y para su mayor exasperación y consternación, era alérgico a su propio dragón.

¡¿Qué clase de vikingo, adiestrador de dragones, era alérgico a ellos por amor a Hella?!

Y siempre pegado a las faldas de Haddock III. Lo que, para su mayor exasperación, siempre encendió su sangre desde que le conociere. Una rabia pura y espesa, que le hubiera encantado descargar en el heredero de Berk de haber podido.

Lo peor de Fishlegs Igerman, es que cuando lo vio, años después, era la cosa más hermosa y deseable que había visto jamás y eso le daba asco de si mismo.

¿Cómo el alfeñique se había convertido en ese maravilloso vikingo?

Si, aún era desgarbado. Sí, aún amaba tener la nariz metida en un libro o andar tras Haddock de arriba abajo. Pero había algo diferente en él. En sus ojos.

Y Dagur, siendo quien era, un caprichoso y despiadado vikingo, busco las mil y una formas de hacerse con el bastardo de Ingerman. Tomarlo para si. Un juguete más a su colección.

Vio la oportunidad cuando a Stoick se le ocurrió hacer, de una buena vez por todas, las pases con Bersek.

—Quiero a Ingerman—Había declarado cuando impusieron las condiciones del tratado.

Solo tenía esa petición, que sorprendió a Stoick y a Gobber, que fungía como testigo para el jefe.

—Bien

Era su única condición y por los dioses que Stoick iba a aceptarla aunque tuviera que sacrificar a uno de los suyos. Mejor uno que todos.

Los hombres que acompañaban a Dagur no se atrevieron a decir nada. Según sus leyes, él no podía tomar a un hombre sin haber dejado descendencia, cosa que no había hecho aún ni pensaba hacerlo. Pero sus hombres no eran tan estúpidos o suicidas como para discutir tal hecho, por lo que se limitaron a llevar a Ingerman, atado y amordazado a su drakkar.

Los primeros días, para Dagur, fueron un caos. ¡La pequeña cosa no se quedaba quieta! Le gritaba y lo insultaba con todo lo que se sabía, y vaya que su lengua era bastante filosa y estaba cargada. ¿De dónde carajos aprendió tantos insultos?.

Dagur, muy tentado se vio a darle fin a la vida del vikingo, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar del apetitoso cuerpo del joven. Oh, a veces, cuando el pequeño vikingo hacía de sus rabietas y le lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano, deseaba fieramente tomar su espada y destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo. ¿Qué diablos había visto en el impetuoso muchacho?

Y sus deseos de matarlo casi se cumplieron, hasta que un día fueron atacados por un drakkar desconocido. Bersek se había sumido en un caos, guerrero peleando con fiereza, y su locura acostumbrada y ni rastros de Fishlegs. Dagur jamás lo dirá en voz alta pero el terror de que algo le hubiera pasado al Hooligan había atenazado su corazón y lo había paralizado.

Pero su consternación había crecido aún más cuando lo divisó, en medio de la batalla, espada en mano y una destreza y fiereza propia de un _berseker_. Y el deseo creció en su cuerpo hasta niveles insospechados.

Si al ver al Hooligan por segunda vez en su vida lo había hecho quererlo como su juguete, verlo de esa forma, como si estuviera combatiendo contra la misma Hella para salvar su vida, logró que quisiera mantenerlo atado a su cama, por el resto de sus días.

Esa misma noche lo tomó, a la fuerza, pero lo había tomado.

Y se había repetido, una y otra, y otra vez.

La pequeña sabandija gritaba y lo insultaba, lloraba y se quedaba mirando a la nada. Y el recuerdo de la fierecilla hacia que Dagur lo tomara de nuevo, varias veces en una misma noche.

Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, de forma sutil, pero Dagur no se dio cuenta hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después. Había empezado con pequeños gemidos por parte de Ingerman al momento de la intimidad.

Dagur no los había notado. Los insultos se convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos, en ruegos de más, en sollozos de placer, en dulce tibia piel restregándose con la propia. Y el, sumido en su propio placer no lo notó hasta la noche en la que el Hooligan se había acurrucado a su lado y había dejado un beso en su pecho.

—Descansa—había susurrado.

—Duerme bien—la segunda vez.

—Te quiero—la quinta o la sexta, y se repitió hasta que…

—Yo igual—susurro Dagur, pensando en que tal vez el vikingo no lo había escuchado.

Pero la sonrisa del Hooligan a la mañana siguiente lo había delatado. Y Dagur no había podido evitar devolvérsela. Ese día y todos los días.

Luego llegaron los besos, primero a escondidas, luego frente a todos. El manoseo, los gemidos y los gruñidos por tener que separarse. Las veladas en todos lados y a todo momento, las risas y las conversaciones civilizadas.

Fishlegs cocinándole, haciéndole pequeños pero tiernos regalos. Y lo mejor de todo, su actitud, aunque un poco más flexible y menos temidos, no había cambiado. Seguía siendo tan despiadado como antes de caer fuerte y duro por el Hooligan.

—Te amo—eran los susurros por parte de su vikingo, y el simplemente le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Y un ardiente beso y otra sesión de gemidos y gritos.

Porque tal vez Fishlegs no era, ni remotamente, el epitome de vikingo, pero su fiereza en la batalla lo conquistó. Por supuesto, nunca se lo diría. No se esperaba caer enamorado del 'sacrificio' de los Hooligan por la paz, pero lo hizo, esa es otra cosa que no pretende decirle, nunca si es posible. Pero mientras permanezca a su lado, eso es lo de menos.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco a todos los que han dejado comentarios en la primera entrega de este lindo y con muchos trabajo hecho, fic xD perdon por el desorden en las palabras estoy corriendo porque se supone deberia estar en el colegio ayudando en una actividad...

En fin.

Respuesta #2 al Reto#6 del grupo de Facebook: Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma, especialmente dedicada a mi querida B. B. Asmodeus, que fue la... causante de esta segunda parte y a Sta. Fantasia que rogo que terminara este pedazo.

Book/Toothcup

Todos los personajes son de Cressida Crowell

**Resumen: **_Hiccup se pone verde de solo recordar los gemidos de Fishlegs y los ruegos por más. La risita de Toothless en su oído no ayudaba, para nada, a superar el trauma vivido._

Gracias mis amores y... disfruten!

* * *

_**Je ne m'attendais Pas**_

Hiccup no podía creerlo. Definitivamente eso NO podía ser cierto.

Cuando había partido de Berk, acompañado por un ansioso y renuente Toothless, había pensado que primero debería seguir gritándole a su padre por cometer semejante estupidez. Le había tomado más del tiempo esperado concretar su plan, pero en cuanto su padre marcho a tierras vecinas para renovar una alianza, tomo el drakkar menos llamativo y se lanzó al mar directo a Bersek.

Por supuesto, no esperaba encontrar lo que encontró.

Aun ahora, sentado a la mesa de los berseker, con su amigo hablando hasta por los codos, pero en puros susurros, no puede superar el trauma que lo recibió a su llegada.

Simplemente NO podía ser.

Cuando se enteró de que su amigo Fishlegs había sido el ''catalizador'', como dijo su padre, para hacer el trato de paz con Bersek, había imaginado TODO menos la situación actual.

Había imaginado a un Fishlegs encogido de miedo o totalmente roto, víctima de torturas y abusos. Esperaba, incluso, aunque JAMAS lo dirá, que su amigo hubiera muerto hacía tiempo bajo la mano de Dagur.

Pero llegar de incógnito y entrar como una sombra a la casa del jefe de Bersek, con pasos silenciosos y la espada apretada fuertemente en su mano izquierda, y encontrar a SU amigo con SU enemigo en medio de ESO.

Hiccup se pone verde de solo recordar los gemidos de Fishlegs y los ruegos por más. La risita de Toothless en su oído no ayudaba, para nada, a superar el trauma vivido.

—_No es como si tu no hubieras hecho algo similar—_sesea divertido el dragón, enrollándose con encanto en el cuello de su amo.

Hiccup, sonrojado un poco pero aun verde, golpea la cabeza de Toothless y lo silencia.

Lanza una mirada a Dagur, que lo miraba intensamente, como si esperara que sacara repentinamente su espada y atacara a todo el mundo. O tal vez, susurra su maliciosa mente, Dagur pensaba que Hiccup tomaría a Fishlegs sin aviso alguno y se marcharía en medio de la noche y lo alejaría definitivamente de él.

Ganas no le faltan para hacerlo, pero su amigo parece tan feliz e irradia tanta alegría que, simplemente, la idea de llevárselo se esfuma de su mente tan rápido como ha aparecido.

—Bueno, Fishlegs yo tengo que irme antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta que escape —es una mentira muy mala, y su corazón se estremece al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, pero debe marcharse antes de que su cerebro colapse.

Su amigo y el despiadado jefe de los berseker… ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Haddock III se despide de su amigo con un efusivo abrazo y de Dagur con un asentimiento. Sus ojos verdes brillan en advertencia al berseker. Si algo le pasaba a su amigo el berseker la iba a pasar muy mal.

Dagur simplemente le sonríe, de esa forma retorcida que ponía los vellos de Hiccup de punta y que hacía que las rodillas de Fishlegs se aflojaran.

Al ver la mirada enamorada y deseosa que la pareja se lanza, Hiccup emprende la táctica huida, Toothless desternillándose de la risa en sus hombros, su vocecilla haciendo mella en la cabeza de Hiccup.

—_Deberías ver tu ca… cara Hiccup_—hipa el dragón mientras Hiccup sube al drakkar y hace su camino a Berk en medio de la noche.

—_Estúpida lagartija_—masculla y el dragón deja de reír.

Toothless se desenreda de los hombros de su dueño y sobrevuela sobre la cabeza de Hiccup hasta detenerse frente a sus ojos.

Lo mira con sus idénticos ojos verdes, el ceño fruncido en concentración y los labios algo retraídos. Hiccup se sorprende cuando de pronto el dragón toma sus mejillas entre sus patas y pega su hocico a su boca, en un pequeño beso.

—_N… No estés ce… celoso humano_—dice divertido y vuelve a besar a Hiccup.

Hiccup aparta la vista. No es que este celoso… no mucho. Pero ver que su amigo tiene lo que él no podía tener simplemente… simplemente lo hacía rabiar.

Toothless bufa, jala las mejillas de Hiccup y vuelve a besarlo. Esta vez Hiccup responde y luego hace un tierno e infantil puchero.

—_Bien, estaré tranquilo._

Toothless le regala una sonrisa y vuelve a enroscarse en el cuello de su dueño.

—_Te quiero tú… to... tonto._

Hiccup sonríe amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y acaricia las escamas de Toothless, allí donde hacía que el pequeño dragón se estremeciera y retorciera soltando pequeños gemidos y gruñidos.

—_Yo también te quiero tonta lagartija._

* * *

_xD Esto también es un regalo para las que aman el Book/Toothcup_


End file.
